The disclosure relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer. More specifically, the disclosure relates to etching silicon nitride in forming semiconductor devices.
In forming semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices may be formed with processes that etch silicon nitride.